Never Try To Kill Vincent or Dante
by XxXDevilMayCryXxX
Summary: When your a trained half-demon assassin and you and your partner a werewolf are hired to kill Vincent Valentine and Dante what will happen? Will you succeed or will you fail and be at there mercy?
1. Chapter 1

" We need you to take them out." Virgil said. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. I stared at them quietly. I thought about there request. I had nothing better to do and the Dante and this Vincent Valentine sounded like worthy opponents.

" So basically you want us to kill a half breed and a man?" I asked thinking of the descriptions they had given me.

"Vincent is no man." Sephiroth stated.

" And Dante is no normal half breed, he is powerful." Virgil said.

" That's why you came to us? A half-demon assassin and a werewolf. We usually only kill people who need it. What have these men done?" I asked wiping my white hair out of my crimson eyes.

" Vincent has killed many people, look what he did to deep ground." Sephiroth said.

" And Dante has killed to many of our demon kin." Virgil said.

" Deepground you say, they were out to destroy the world." I stated simply to the long silver haired man.

" He killed my mother." Sephiroth hissed in anger. Well, murdering women and killing demons? They weren't our usual prey.

" We may have something that will help you decide." Virgil said hitting a button. A wall turned clear and beyond I could see my cousins chained to the wall. I also say my partner Lance's sister chained with them.

" Let her go." Lance, my partner said icily.

" Not unless you kill Dante and Vincent Valentine." Sephiroth said. Lance growled at him in anger.

" Well do it." I said. Then speaking for Lance I asked, " Where are they?"

" At the moment Dante is helping Vincent study the language of the ancients in the forgotten city." Sephiroth said. Lance and I turned and walked out of the building. I glanced over at my black haired blue eyed partner. His jaw had and angry tick to it. Lance wore a long black trench coat and cargo pants that had spikes and chains all over and those annoying zipper that go to nowhere. He wore a dark green t-shirt. And combat boots. His two shot guns were in the holsters on his hips. He had a green leather belt that had daggers dangling from it. He had two other dagger hidden in his combat boots. Then on Lance's back was his main weapon, a scythe. It was what one called a devil's arm. Lance let out a growl of frustration. Lance was my partner, but he wasn't human, he was a werewolf. Lance was always quiet and calm accept when he is angry. He growls, but as usual doesn't speak.

Lances point of view

I looked over to see Sora staring at me with a worried expression. I let out a growl of frustration. We'd better find these guys and kill them quick. Sora still stared at me with her crimson eyes. Her long white hair was messed up. She wore tight white jeans and combat boots. Her combat boots were red with white laces. She wore a white cloak. She had tore the sleeves of it. The bottom of the cloak was ripped and ragged. She was very hard on her clothes. She left the cloak unfastened to reveal her red tank top belly shirt. Then she wore red fingerless gloves. She had two red leather belts that formed sort of an x. On one belt it held daggers, while the other held several grenades. On Sora's back was here weapon of choice Sorrow, a devil's arm. Sorrow was a sword, which could detach it's blade due to the chain inside the handle allowing you to swing the blade trough the air. She also possessed a second devil's arm called Pain. Pain was a solid red pistol looking gun, but it had way more power.

" We need to find these two quickly." Lance said.

Sora's point of view

Lance was right as usual, so we headed to Edge. It didn't take us long to reach Edge about two days. We arrived at night time. The only light came from the dim streetlights. We then noticed a store with a flashing red neon sign, it read " Devil May Cry." This was where the Dante guy was supposed to live. Lance walked strait up to the building. He quickly scanned it with his eyes.

" He's not here." Lance said hatefully.

" Down boy." I said to Lance. He spun around to glare at me. He hated it when I referred to him as a dog. Lance turned around and walked inside. A few moments later he walked out side. Lance sniffed the air and ran off. I followed him. First we went by a bar called 7th Heaven. Lance went inside. After all he was the intelligence gather not me, I had an uncanny knack for saying the wrong thing. After a few minutes I got rather bored standing in the street with the stupid street light above my head flickering. I let out an aggravated sigh. Several minutes later Lance stepped outside. Instead of telling me what he learned he headed off, and I had absolutely no choice but to follow him. We headed out of Edge. At midnight we arrived at a forest with eerie trees that glowed white, and that glow only seemed to enhanced by the full moon. You must be thinking why Lance isn't a wolf, well they can change on will it's just they're strongest when there is a full moon. We walked through the eerie forest for some time. We soon made it to a lake. There was a presence, something about the lake made me uneasy. Lance suddenly hid behind a tree. We had company. I jumped to the highest branch of one of the eerie trees. I glanced down to see two men coming from the trees. One had messy white hair, blue eyes, and a red trench coat. He had loose leather pants and black boots. He also had a sword sheathed on his back and two guns holstered on his sides, this must be Dante. The other had long messy ebony colored hair, he had crimson eyes, and he wore a weird red cloak. He wore all leather and had a triple barreled gun on his hip. This one had to be Vincent Valentine.

Immediately they realized a presence and within seconds they stared up at me. They both tensed unsure of my intent.

" Who the hell are you?" Dante called. I felt no need to answer him I only watched him.

" Hey I'm talking to you!" Dante called, this time there was anger in his voice. Dante gritted his teeth in anger.

" May I ask your name?" Vincent asked calmly.

" Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." I said boredly.

" Dante." Dante said as his hand went to his sword, he didn't draw it yet though.

" Vincent Valentine." the ebony haired one answered.

" Well then," I said standing up on the branch, " Dante, Vincent, no hard feelings, but you have to die now." I teleported myself right behind them. I pulled out Pain. Dante swung around and shot at me. I side stepped the bullet and pulled my own gun's trigger. Dante dodged my bullet. Vincent swung around as well and shot at me. I was surprised by his speed. I didn't have time to dodge the bullet that dug into my left shoulder painfully.

" That hurt." I said as I spun around and kicked Vincent back while ducking under Dante's sword.

" There's more where that came from." Dante replied smirking as he fired more rounds at me. I easily dodged them and silently cursing to my self due to the pain in my shoulder.

" Hey Lance how bout some help from your lazy werewolf ass!" I yelled. Dante seemed to be surprised I yelled for help. Vincent on the other hand had already spotted Lance. Lance stepped out from behind the tree. Lance growled at Vincent and Dante. I was distracted by Lance showing himself Dante grabbed my arm and swung my over him and through the air. I landed hard on the ground next to Lance who had now transformed into a wolf, snapped at me. I rolled out of the way to avoid his teeth.

" Down boy." I said. Lance then snapped at me again this time I jumped out of the way.

" Get them not me you dumb dog." I snapped, and as usual I said the wrong thing. Lance turned human and was right behind me in an instant. I tried to dodged Lance's attack, but his scythe cut deeply into my shoulder. I jumped way from him. My arm stung now with an unbearable pain.

" I need a new partner." I snapped at Lance as I dodged Vincent's bullets.

" Fine then, get another partner. I'll laugh when you dead." Lance said as he attacked Dante.

" Lance do you like flowers cause I want to know what kind of flowers to bring to you funeral." I hissed as I shot at Vincent.

" Like you could kill me." Lance said as he threw a dagger at Dante who easily deflected it.

" I may let them kill you, after all I don't want to stain my clothes." I said jumping away from Vincent who tried to attack me with his clawed hand.

" Really, I've seen you completely drenched in red blood before." Lance said as he swung at Dante and cut Dante's side open.

" You know, you two could just fight it out and we could kill the winner." Dante grumbled.

" Sadly it has to live, peoples lives depend on that." I said motioning toward Lance.

" What does that mean?" Vincent asked calmly.

" It mean-" but before I could finish the sentence Lance cut me off.

" Sora shut the hell up." he said glaring at me. I glared at Lance but stepped away from him. Lance turned back to face Dante. Me I kept my mouth shut as I continued to fight Vincent. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. Dante and Lance where going at each other pretty hard. Dante then trans formed into his demon form. He and Lance went at each other with ever thing they had.

" Damn it. Sora don't take your sweet time if we don't kill them your families dead." Lance growled, That flipped a switch. I attacked Vincent harder and faster. Then Dante knocked Lance back. I jumped in front of Lance and blocked Dante's attack. Vincent then fired his gun and shot me in the leg. I cursed as I knocked Dante back.

" Get up Lance." I said as Lance climbed up to his feet. " Sora don't waste anymore time." Lance said. I sighed. I dug into the depths of my being. I pulled out all of my hate and rage. I turned into a wolf demon with bat-like wings. My leg and shoulder stung from transforming, I'd completely forgotten about my injuries. Then Vincent took that moment to shift into Chaos form. Lance was getting the crap beat out of him by Dante. As soon as Dante was injured he healed. I sighed, this mission had been a suicide from the start I thought as I rushed at Vincent. We were pretty evenly matched until Dante knocked Lance unconscious. I couldn't handle both of them. They were both two much. I was just being used as a punching bag, I'd block ones attack and the other would hit me. Finally I jumped over to Lance taking human form.

" Lance." I said. He regained consciousness and pain fully stood. Dante and Vincent returned to there human form.

" Just give up." Dante said.

" Never." Lance growled as he fell sideways. I held him up.

" This was a suicide attempt from the start." I said to Lance.

" Yeah, Sora leave and go tear those pieces of shit apart and tell my sister I'm sorry." Lance said collapsing, he wasn't dead but he would be soon. Shit. I glanced at Lance and to them. I got in a fighting position, I'd go down fighting.

" What did he mean by tearing people apart?" Vincent asked. I might as well humor them.

" He meant the guys who sent us after you." I said.

" Why, because you couldn't beat us?" Dante said with a cocky expression.

" No, we were forced to come after you." I said.

" How so?" Vincent asked.

" They have everything that means anything to us. Now die!" I yelled running at Dante. I moved to fast for him to dodge. I stabbed him with my sword. I spun to stab Vincent but he caught my hand. He knew I was spent, that was the last of the energy I had. I let out a shaky breath as I realized how much pain I was in. Vincent let go of my hand and I collapsed.

" Who hired you!" Dante yelled.

" Virgil and Sephiroth." I said.

" What?" they both asked shocked, but that was the last thing I heard as I disappeared into darkness.

Pain was all I felt, And it hurt. I was starting to wake up. Slowly I felt myself return to my body. I felt I was about to die, but then again dieing was less painful. The events of what happened hit me hard. I shot up into a sitting position, my body screaming in pain as I did so. I heard a gun cock. I glanced over to see Dante had a gun barrel inches away from my head.

" Who'd you say hired you?" Dante asked.

" Sephiroth and Virgil." I said watching Dante carefully waiting fir my chance to knock his gun away. He cursed at the mention of the name Virgil. I noticed Vincent standing in the corner of the room. He seemed to be engrossed in his own thoughts. I glanced over to see lance unconscious on the bed.

" Lance!" I called as I startled both Dante and Vincent. But my body had other ideas. Pain shot through my body causing me to fall to the floor. I only gritted my teeth and got to my feet. I pushed through the pain, I'd done it in the past and I'd do it again. I walked over and knelt next to Lance. He was hurt bad but alive, what had Dante do to him in that fight. I cursed silently to my self. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small amulet. It was a demon head with eyes made of demonic jewels. It couldn't heal me but it could heal Lance. I let the amulet dangle a few inches above Lance. I could feel Dante and Vincent watching me with great interest. The amulet glowed and eerie red. Then Lance began to stir. I placed the amulet back in my pocket.

" what did you do?" Vincent asked.

" I healed him." I said.

" With a demonic amulet." Dante said.

" Yes." I said not looking away from Lance. Lance opened his eyes and shot strait up. He quickly glanced around the room. He looked at me angrily.

" We'll be back in a moment." they said exiting the room.

" What the hell! I told you to run." Lance growled standing up.

" I tried to take them out but it didn't work." I said.

" Obviously!" he yelled. He was very angry, and he didn't think strait when he was angry.

" Where are our weapons!" he snapped.

" I don't know." I said honestly. Lance paced angrily back and forth growling. I sighed.

" I think they might help us kill Virgil and Sephiroth." I said. At that Lance stopped pacing.

" Are you sure?" Lance asked.

" Pretty sure. I think they have something against Virgil and Sephiroth." I said.

" Then we need their help." Lance said.

" It looks that way." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

" _Are you sure?" Lance asked._

" _Pretty sure. I think they have something against Virgil and Sephiroth." I said. _

" _Then we need their help." Lance said._

" _It looks that way." I said. _

_Vincent took that exact moment to walk in. He glanced at both of us. His eyes rested on Lance's angry stance. _

" _You know Virgil and Sephiroth?" Lance asked through clenched teeth. Suddenly, Dante strolled into the room._

" _Of course we know them after all we plan to kill them." Dante snapped. He looked angry about something. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. Both of them pissed._

" _So we take it he has your families?" Vincent asked looking at me. _

" _Sort of. All my direct family is dead, after all I killed them, but all I have is my cousins and they have no one but me. All Lance has is his sister." I said not meeting there gaze._

" _Maybe you'd have more family if you didn't kill them." Dante said making a smartass remark. Lance tensed at that._

" _You don't know what kind of bastards her family was! They were cold blooded killers! Do you think they treated there kids much better! They beat her everyday till she couldn't stand!" Lance snarled at Dante. Dante had a shocked look on his face. _

" _It was kill or be killed, besides I enjoyed there cries for mercy." I said smirking looking at Lance. _

" _Your some twisted kids ya know that." Dante said shaking his head._

" _If someone tortured you everyday of your life wouldn't you enjoy revenge." I stated. Dante nodded. Vincent stood regarding the conversation quietly. _

" _What about your sister?" Vincent asked Lance._

" _She's the only thing that matters to me in this world." Lance said darkly clenching his fist. _

" _Then why the hell are you two partners?" Dante yelled. He obviously thought there was something between me and Lance._

" _We were both hired on the same job, we didn't know it so we tried to kill each other. Lance beat the shit out of me. I underestimated his skills. We then found out we had the same job. We worked well as a team, we were a lot stronger. It made our jobs easier, so we joined forces." I said explaining the situation to Dante who was looking confused. It really wasn't that hard to follow. _

" _We want to help you destroy Virgil and Sephiroth." Lance said._

" _Can we trust you?" Vincent asked._

" _We have every reason to fight with you and none to fight against you." Lance said._

" _Good a reason as any." Vincent said. He motioned for us to follow him down stairs. We followed him down stairs and ended up in a bar._

" _This is 7th__ Heaven." Dante said motioning to the bar. Hmm. I looked around the bar quietly. It seemed peaceful enough. Then a brown haired little girl entered the bar with a curly haired brown haired boy. They're faces brightened when they saw Dante and Vincent._

" _Vincent! Dante!" the girl exclaimed running over to them. She wasn't very big and she hugged Vincent's leg and then went and hugged Dante. _

" _Hey kiddo." Dante said messing up her hair. She then looked at me and Lance. When she looked at Lance she backed away. She hid behind Vincent. _

" _Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite." I said to the scared girl. Lance then wacked me upside the head. _

" _Grouch." I grumbled. He then hit me again, this time it hurt._

" _Hey! I'm injured ya jerk." I snapped. Lance glared at me. I think I might hide behind Vincent too. He was scary when he got like this. Dante looked from Lance to me, then back to Lance. Lance walked outside. I stared after him. _

" _He's scary." the little girl mumbled into Vincent's pants._

" _Tell me about it." I said. The little girl looked up at me._

" _Isn't he your friend? You aren't supposed to be scared of your friends." she said._

" _Friend huh? I don't got any of those." I replied. And it was the truth, me and Lance only put up with each other for our loved ones safety. I tolerated Lance, but we were far from being friends, but we had an understanding after all we both had hard lives. _

" _How can you not have any friends. You've had to have had friends." she said._

" _Once opon a time I did kid. Then they turned on me and left me with nothing but the sting of betrayal. There betrayal hurts the worst." I said walking outside. I saw Lance sitting in the ruins of Midgar. I had keen eyes. Dante walked out after me._

" _You didn't have to tell a kid that." he snapped. I glanced at him. _

" _Why? I only speak the truth." I said to him. Dante blinked at me._

" _That's not the truth." Dante said._

" _The truth is that's the truth of my life, it's how I stay alive. I trust no one and use everyone to my advantage." I said. It was the truth. If I didn't live like this I would have died a long time ago. Dante looked at me. I saw he understood my words. _

" _What will you do after we rescue your cousins?" Dante asked me. _

" _I'll give them all my money. Then I'll return to being an assassin for hire. Killing is the only thing I'm good at." I said shrugging. _

" _There has to be something else your good at." Vincent said from behind me. Shit. I hadn't even heard him walk up. _

" _Nope." I said. Beside I had always had to fight for mine so I had no time to learn anything other than kill or be killed. _

" _What's with Lance?" Dante asked. I glanced at Lance._

" _He's just being Lance. He's never in a good mood. You'll eventually get used to it. Just don't make jokes about comparing him to a dog, he hates that." I said shrugging as I glanced around my new surroundings. Vincent raised an eyebrow and shook his head._

" _That's all you do." Dante commented. _

" _Yeah, well it's not good for your health. That and don't say anything about his sister and he'll be fine." I said to Dante. _

" _What about your cousins?" Vincent asked. I glanced at him. He had a clam laid back sort of demeanor, but if need be he could probably tear someone apart. He struck me as sort of lazy, but he seemed very intelligence and he knew how to get to the heart of matter. Unlike Dante he didn't ask irrelevant questions he got strait to the point. _

" _There are four. 3 girls and 1 boy. They can handle themselves they just tend to get in trouble. They are all just kids though." I said to Vincent. _

" _Are you sure they can take care of themselves?" Dante asked me. For one the boy had a point. They always got into trouble and I always bailed them out, but I couldn't always bail them out. I'm an assassin for hire, my job is dangerous enough, not to mention the many people who want me dead. They would eventually have to learn how to take care of themselves. _

" _They'll probably get knocked on there asses a couple of times, but the can handle it. Besides I could be assassinated myself at any second." I said. _

" _We have news of Virgil and Sephiroth. You should probably go get your partner." Vincent said. He had actually been listening. I nodded and headed to the ruins of Midgar. After a few minutes I was walking through the ruined city. This place was a dump. _

" _Lance." I said out loud. There was no response but dead silence. Then a felt Lance's presence behind me. I turned to look at me. His mood hasn't improved I noted._

" _Come on back, they have news of Sephiroth and Virgil." I said to Lance. He was gone instantly leaving me standing in the rubble. _

" _Just leave me behind, I don't mind." I grumbled. Then I felt a familiar presence and spun around to see Sephiroth. _

" _You didn't kill them." he said coldly._

" _You didn't say they were that strong, and we weren't prepared." I snapped at him._

" _We'll now you know." he said placidly to me. He moved his hand to rest it on his sword._

" _Are you going to finish the mission?" he asked, " Or do I have to hurt Lance's poor sick sister? Or maybe your cousins? How about all of them." He smiled wickedly. I growled in frustration. Vincent and Dante seemed like decent people. I didn't want to kill them or anyone else for that matter. I was tired of killing, but that's all I ever managed to do. I could always get Vincent and Dante's help. I could tell them what happened, but…_

" _Of course. I always finish a job." I said to Sephiroth. He nodded and vanished. Heh. Now, I wonder how my plan will work out. Like I said I always finish a job, too bad the one I'm killing is…._


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Now, I wonder how my plan will work out. Like I said I always finish a job, too bad the one I'm killing is….

" Man I'm so gonna regret this." I muttered to myself as I headed back to Edge. I walked back silently into the city. Lance was pacing anxiously.

" Took you long enough." he snarled at me.

" Put a sock in it wolfie. I ran into a problem on the way back." I grumbled. Lance knew who I meant, and he growled in rage. Vincent stood calmly regarding the situation, Dante did the same.

" You saw Sephiroth and didn't kill him!" Lance snarled. I shrugged.

" He took me by surprise and he was ready to draw his sword. It would have been foolish to fight with him." I said lazily. Lance's anger subsided, because Lance was a very logical person.

"Do you know where he was going?" Dante asked.

" No, not a clue. But, there probably at the building were there holding our family captive." I said.

" That would only be logical, because they know we won't storm the place because they could harm them." Lance said his anger fading as he began thinking rationally.

" You might not storm them, but I will. My cousins are competent at fighting, enough so that I could get to them before they are seriously injured, and maybe take Virgil or Sephiroth out." I said calmly.

" Yeah, but what about?" Lance asked.

" They'd defend her and I would see that she gets out safely, but it won't be that easy. They have snipers, before you even reach the building, and there are tons of soldiers guarding the entrances, and many more stationed in the building. Also the elevator requires a card key, which could be on any of the soldiers. I'd have to know exactly were the card key is before entering, it's much safer that way, any if the guards are kept busy, I have a chance." I said.

" We can easily keep the guards busy, but what if they catch on?" Dante asked me.

" Simple, we let them retreat into the building where Sorrow and Pain will be waiting." Lance said evilly.

" Sorrow and Pain." Vincent repeated.

" Meet Pain," she pulled out the red pistol, " And Sorrow." I said as pulled my sword off my back.

" Devil Arms." Dante said admiring them.

" Pain never misses, except when it' s bullets where deflected by Vincent gauntlet and Dante's sword. And Sorrow just loves a blood bath." I said as Sorrow glowed an ominous red in response to my words.

" May I ask a rather irrelevant question?" Dante asked.

" Sure." I said rather absently.

" Why wear white of all colors?" Dante asked.

" Well, I don't care for white but Sorrow loves to watch my white clothes get stained with blood and an unhappy Devil Arm is something I'd rather not deal with." I said.

" Sorrow is a truly evil sword." Dante muttered and Sorrow glowed brighter in response.

" I think it took that as a compliment." Lance said glowering at the sword as ireturned it to my back and Pain to it's holster.

" Are you sure you can hold them all if they retreat?" Vincent asked.

"I'd better cause if I don't I'm dead, and I don't plan on dying until I have there heads so I think I can manage a few hundred foot soldiers." I said as I brushed my white hair out of my eyes.

" You got to be crazy to go through with this plan, you have to admit." Dante said.

" Good thing I'm psychologically unstable to begin with, because if I wasn't I might actually be sacred or worried." I said grinning like a mad man.

" You're nuts, you know that." Dante said shaking his head.

" We could probably get more help if you wait a few days." Vincent said.

" Oh, don't worry I hurt to bad to worry about fucking them up right now." I said as I realized I was in a lot of pain. I did this often. I'd block out the pain, then I would notice it again, but only if I overworked myself. I hadn't done much of anything and that's what's pissing me off. Then again I didn't even know what injuries I had.

" You! The girl with the white hair." A man's voice called. I turned to see a man about 30 yards off. He looked about 20. He was well built with broad shoulders and stout. He was really tan with a spider tattoo on his cheek. He was a black widow, one of the elite groups of assassins. Lance had never seen a black widow, before I had been a member of the black widows, I refused the tattoo only because I wasn't loyal to them and I told them that, so when I was hired to kill their leader I did it without second thought. I recognized the man now, the old leaders younger brother. He was glaring at me with much vehemence.

" A black widow, what's he doing here?" Dante asked. Lance tensed when he heard black widow, he knew why they'd be here. Vincent tensed and suddenly he seemed dangerous.

" Alaric, if you want to fight me let's take it out of town." I suggested.

" Of course." he said as he stood directly in front of me as was assassin code. Then we ran towards Midgar ruins never looking away from the others face. Dante, Lance and Vincent, followed suit.

" You killed my brother, he did nothing bad, he had an honest profession only killing the guilty." Alaric said.

" Really, we'll no good deed goes unpunished. I don't care who he was or what he did, I was hired to kill him so I did," Alaric turned red with rage, " He was a good fighter, but not good enough. You looked up to him because you thought him strong, but when it can down to it he begged me to spare my life. He said please don't kill me kill my brother in my place just let me live." I said whining when I was his brother.

" You bitch! He'd never say anything like that! You lie!" he said shaking his head, but my words hit home.

" Oh' I'm not lying. You may have been his brother, but he didn't care about you at all, hell he wanted you dead, I did you a favor I saved you life." I said cocky and arrogantly.

Lance had an amused smirk on his face at the pain my words had caused Alaric. Dante looked at me shocked at fist then he shook his head in disapproval. Vincent, well I have no clue what he was thinking.

" You lie!" he said as he attacked. He moved quicker than I had expected. His spiked whip cut into my right arm as it wrapped around my arm. He yanked then whip sending forward. I dodged his fists as he tried to punch me. I wrenched my arm out of his whip causing a searing pain through my arm. Something was wrong, I couldn't place it. Then Alaric laughed. Then I realized it the slimy bastard had a poisoned whip. Damn it. I didn't know what poison it was till I went to move, which I couldn't do at all.

He laughed at my startled expression.

" How do you like the black widows poison, it's stronger than before, before you could fight it, but now your mine." He howled as he struck me with the whip. I couldn't move, but maybe if he beat me up enough then…maybe just maybe I had a chance. He lashed me several more times with the whip. Before Vincent and Dante had even thought about helping me Lance explained they couldn't. Then he began to pound me with his fists. Finally, all I could feel was the throbbing pain coursing through my body, it was risky to gamble on my power seeing as how it didn't always work, but it had to. I needed it now, I needed the Bloodlust of the Toga's the most powerful and respected clan of assassins, I needed my families ability, and I needed it now. I was a Toga, Sora Toga and I wanted blood not just any blood my enemies. Then red tinted my vision and my strength returned tenfold, and I could move, no I could kill. The rage I felt turned my blood into lava. I had one objective to kill, it didn't matter how as long as I succeeded. Then my vision was blind with fury as I attacked my opponent. It was over quickly. He begged but in one quick motion a shoved my hand into his chest and held his beating heat as the warm blood dripped down my arm. I ripped his heart clean out of his chest and his blood spattered my chest and face. I busted his heart in my hand. My opponent was dead. My blood cooled down quickly, and rage no longer clouded my vision I could see clearly.

And I saw…


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: I busted his heart in my hand. My opponent was dead. My blood cooled down quickly, and rage no longer clouded my vision I could see clearly.

And I saw…

Alaric was laying on the ground dead. Blood stained my clothes, I saw what I had done to him. No wonder the Toga clan was considered monsters. The poison that was in my system had all but faded. I hadn't wanted to kill him, I had wanted to stop my self, but in the end I had no control. I was powerless, and that's what angered me. All I ever did was kill or cause pain, but then again that's all I was good at.

" You're a monster." Lance said in a light tone as he walked up to me. I turned my back to him. I was in no mood for his sardonic humor.

" Poor bastard, never had a chance." Lance said amused looking at Alaric's body. Lance was really pissing me off and he knew it.

" Now if you'd only-"

" Lance Storm Auburn shut the fuck up, before I knock your head off you god damn shoulders." I snapped, though my voice was far from threatening. Lance laughed at me and called me soft, but he knew not to stick around so he headed off. Dante calmly did the same. That left me and Vincent Valentine.

" That wasn't you you know." Vincent said softly.

" It was me, it's always me. I guess I should be proud killings the only thing I can do right and I'm damn good at it." I said callously.

" No it was not. I could tell it wasn't you, whatever it is you can't control it. And that scares you because you don't know what you'll do, or more importantly who you'll hurt." Vincent said sternly. I had to give him credit, he knew how to get to the heart of the problem.

" It runs in my family. My family is the Toga Clan, a very infamous family of assassins. Only the best of the best are Toga. I am one of the few children of the Toga Clan original founders. But, there is one thing that made them the best. They had strength, they had skill, they had speed, but then they had their curse that they had breed to create the best assassins, they called it Rage. It only shows up in every 1 out of 300 children, but I was unlucky because I was that one. Rage is the ability to enhance one's body's capabilities for and indefinite period of time. Basically, they have inhuman strength till their opponents are eliminated. To bad they never counted on that anything that gets in the persons way, while they are in the Rage is an enemy. They realized to late that it was uncontrollable, once in the Rage the person can no longer stop or control themselves, so it was a great danger and finally the Rage destroyed them, or more to the point I did. The Rage can be controlled on weather or not to release it, but sometimes it comes out on its own and you do things you'll regret. When I was a kid I was taught a life was nothing but money for me and that I shouldn't care who or what I'm assigned to kill, but I did. Honestly, if you want to know the truth, I'm tired, of people, or killing, of everything. I feel as though I have lived to long because of all of the sins I have committed. I can run from everything, but I can't out run the guilt of what I have done. I should be dead, but I'm not. Though it would be better that way." I said. For some reason I trusted this man. And I also felt no need to lie to him I told him the truth, something I hadn't done in too long.

" You know I have committed my share of sins as well. I know that you can't out run the guilt as much as you try it cannot be done. You must face the guilt, if you don't it will hold you in the past, then you can never move forward. Due to my sins I was convinced my life was worthless, that I had no value. Somehow I came to have friends that cared, but I could not care for the back. I was trapped in the past with my old sins and guilt. Finally, I was forced to realize that I had to move on, that I could not have prevented things from happening they were meant to happen. I thought I had no worth, that I could help no one, and for some damn reason I ended up saving the world. Your going to have to move on eventually, it won't be easy, trust me I know, but you must." Vincent said. And I knew he was right, and I also understood his unspoken words, he had considered himself a monster. He had dealt with his past, he was forced to for the sake of others. He was right I had to be right. It was the Rage and I said it myself no one could control it, I couldn't have stopped it. It happened, it was over and done with, but I still felt sad. I knew I had to repent for my sins one way or another. I was going to kill Sephiroth and Virgil, not for revenge but because of what they had done, how many lives they had ruined and even ended. I would make amends some how. I had to. After all, I have a bunch of knuckled headed kids to look after.

" Your right Vincent. I'm going to kill Sephiroth and Virgil. Not for revenge, but for the things they have done. I know there was nothing I could have done, but I feel before I can move on this must be done." I said turning to face him. He was leaned casually against the remains of a building. He watched me quietly.

" We should head back, and you could meet my friends." Vincent said as he pushed him self off the wall. We walked for a moment, but the question was killing me.

" Vincent, may I ask you a question?" I asked him. He gave me a side ways glance and nodded.

" What's it like? What's it like to have friends?" I asked. Vincent looked at me and smiled.

" Your gonna have to find out for your self." he said. As he walked into 7th heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: " What's it like? What's it like to have friends?" I asked. Vincent looked at me and smiled.

" Your gonna have to find out for your self." he said. As he walked into 7th heaven.

I followed him inside the bar. At the bar stood a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore shorts and a top that looked to be made out of dark leather. When we entered she gave us a warm smile. I glanced over to see Lance brooding in the corner, and Dante was sitting lazily at a booth. At the booth across from him sat a cat dog looking creature that was red with a flaming tail. It turned it head to glance at me and it only had one eye. Sitting right at the barstool was a pale young man with very spiky blonde hair and a solider uniform on it looked like. He to turned around when we entered he had sky blue eyes and a stoic look on his face. Then next to him a large black man was sitting. He had a gun for an arm and was wearing a vest and what seemed like a white fish net shirt and green pants and brown boots. He had a rugged look about him, but he still grinned. Standing on the floor was a cat? I wasn't sure. It stood on two legs and had a cape on. It offered a catty grin. At the other side of the bar sat another blonde haired man this one wasn't spiky haired though. He had a rough appearance and was wearing a blue shirt and green pants with his brown jacket tied around his waist. Lastly there was a teenage girl with short dark brown almost black hair. She wore a purple and yellow top with yellow shorts with white sock that came just above her knees and knee high boots. She gave a very enthusiastic grin.

" Hello lassy." stated the cat thing with a strange accent.

" Is she the other one?" the spiky blonde asked.

" Yes." Vincent replied emotionlessly.

" Nice to meet you…um" the long haired woman started.

" Introductions aren't necessary." Lance monotoned.

" She's Sora and he-" Dante said but I interrupted.

" And the asshole with a stick shoved up his ass is Lance." I said and then smiled curtly as Lance to piss him off. I was many things, but rude wasn't one of them or at least I tried not to be.

" Oh…I'm Tifa" she said smiling.

" Cloud." said the spiky blonde.

" Cait Sith's the name." said the cat thing.

" Barret." Said the large black man.

" I'm the great, the one and only Yuffie!" spouted the teenager.

" Cid." replied the other blonde.

" Nanaki." said the cat dog thing with the flaming tail.

" You said you had info now spill." Lance grumbled.

" If you don't shut up and chill I swear ta god I'll lock you in a dog house." I snapped.

Lance wasn't happy at my comment but he remained silent.

" Well uh yeah." Tifa started nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

" Something wrong?" I asked.

" I think you being covered in blood is making her a bit edgy." Dante said to me. That had to be the smartest thing he had said to me all day.

" Oh, I uh…" I really had no clue what to say.

" We ran into a bit of a problem earlier Tifa but she took care of it." Vincent said in a monotone.

" Oh that makes me feel better." she said smiling at me.

" Well we had Reeve look into what he could find out about the building. We managed to get a detailed layout of the building, and where soldiers are stationed, and we even found out which guard has the card key." Cloud said.

" But, we ran into a bit of a problem." Cait Sith said.

" Turns out the elevators require 5 card keys not just the one." Tifa said.

" So, basically you're saying were screwed?" Lance said testily.

" No, but we are saying if we don't know where the other card keys are at before we attack we will be. So far we only know the location of one." Cloud said.

" Well were 1/5 of the way there." Yuffie offered.

" That's not good enough." Lance hissed through clenched teeth.

" I can find out where the other card keys are." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, I figured as much.

" How? There is no way in that building without getting spotted." Barret said.

" Then we'll just need someone on the insides help." I replied.

" And how do you expect to get them to help us." Lance said sarcastically.

" I never said the person would help willingly. Manipulation would work best in this situation. Make some threats, maybe a even a beating, get then scared on edge. When you back a person into a corner they are capable of a lot of things you'd think they'd never do." I replied.

" I'm sorry but I just can't approve of that." Cloud said.

" I never asked for approval." I said mildly. I watched him tense.

" I understand if you don't like or approve of our methods, but they keep us alive." Lance said sullenly. Suddenly, he looked older, tired, worn out, and utterly defeated by life.

" I could sneak in, I guess. I mean it wouldn't be the first time I have snuck into a secure building." I said.

" But ya don't know what Virgil and Sephiroth will do to ya if they catch you." Barret said.

" They would do the same thing that everyone else would do to me if they caught me, torture and kill me." I replied bluntly.

" There must be another way." Nanaki said.

" If we did use manipulation someone like Virgil or Sephiroth would most likely notice it, its safer to let her sneak in." Lance said quietly.

" How is that safer!" Tifa exclaimed alarmed.

" Because I have done it before and I'm good at it, I wont get caught. Sides if I do get caught I can handle torture and they won't get anything out of me they want." I stated.

" What do you mean you can handle torture?" Cloud asked though he looked like he didn't want an answer.

" Torture is her middle name, she has been torture so many times it doesn't faze her anymore." Lance said sadly. Tifa had a look of sympathy in her eyes, as did the others. I don't want your sympathy! That's what I wanted to say, no scream, but I didn't. I just looked down at the ground. Then suddenly I was reminded by my injuries, and the pain began to throb and pulse through my body making it hard to concentrate.

" Are you sure you will be find if you sneak in?" Tifa asked worried.

" Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, despite the pain my voice didn't change at all, though Lance looked at me suspiciously.

" Well, then I guess its settled." Cloud said.

" We have a game plan now at least!" Yuffie chimed in trying to lighten the mood.

" That's better than we were when we started lass." Cait Sith said jumping up on a barstool. I barely heard him though, my arm was killing me and so was everywhere else. My vision began to blur around the edges. I closed my eyes and tried to push back the pain, but it was useless. Man I am getting to old for this shit. I flinched when someone put there hand on my shoulder, I open my eye to see Vincent starring at me.

" Are you okay?" he said his voice a monotone, but he had a you better not lie to me tone in it as well.

" I'm fine." I said, after all I was a master of lies, but he saw right through me.

" Hey Tifa will you treat Sora's wounds?" Vincent asked looking at her.

" Oh, sure of course." Tifa said smiling as she pulled out some materia. Reluctantly I let Tifa pull me into a back room to heal my wounds. Tifa looked at my armed and winced.

" I bet that hurts, why didn't you say anything earlier?" she asked using the materia.

" It does hurt, but I'm used to letting my wounds heal by them selves. " I said shrugging. Tifa was silent as she finished healing my wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

" I bet that hurts, why didn't you say anything earlier?" she asked using the materia.

" It does hurt, but I'm used to letting my wounds heal by them selves. " I said shrugging. Tifa was silent as she finished healing my wounds.

" Sora may I ask you a question?" Tifa asked as she finished healing my wounds.

" Sure, go ahead." I replied.

" If you don't mind I'd like to ask you in front of everyone, cause I think everyone wants to know." Tifa replied nervously. I blinked.

" Um, sure okay. " I replied again. We walked back out in to the main bar and everybody seemed busy doing something, even if they were like Lance and not doing anything at all.

" Okay Sora so as I said I wanted to ask you a question, and it's also directed towards Lance as well." She replied. At this everyone seemed to face us to see what was going on.

" Ask as many questions as you like and I will answer them all to the best of my ability, it's the least I can do." I replied. My response seemed to lighten everyone's mood and Tifa seemed to relax.

" Well I was wondering how you two cam to be in the business that your in." Tifa said.

" A fair question. When I was a kid I lived with my parents like most children. My parents lived in a secret town, with no specific name, but we who call it home refer to it as Nomad. Our ways are much different from most. But, my parents were not just different they were deadly. Most of the people in the town were assassins for hire, so everyone there had a taste for blood, even if it was their kids. My parents trained me only when they weren't starving or beating me. After several years I grew to hate my parents so I killed them and everyone else in Nomad. If you kill you parents in Nomad you are sentenced to death, and everyone went after me. I had no choice but to eliminate them. The only ones sparred were my cousins who where all small children at the time except for Shadow, he's a year younger than me. After what happened in Nomad we ran because we didn't know what else to do. We ended up on the streets of Midgar, but we were only there for a while."

" We were nothing but orphans on the street, no one had any pity for us or money to spare. I kept the younger kids fed, but they were hungry and I was starving to death. Rather than eat some of the little food we had I gave it all to them to share. One day I tried to pickpocket a tall dark cloaked feller. He tried to kill me, but I had years of fighting experience on my side. In the end he bought me something to eat and offered me a well paying job. I was starving and his offer seemed like a god send at the time. I didn't learn until later what he wanted me to do, but I needed the money and at the time I saw no other way to get it. So, I took the job and did what I was paid to do, and I kept telling myself once I had enough money I'd quit. By the time I realized how many enemies and assassin could make and tried to get out it was to late. So, instead of just killing people for money, I started only taking the jobs that I knew about, and killed only those who deserved to die to try and justify what I had done, but it did no good. People will lie to you just for the death of someone else. When I turned 18 I decided I had had enough of being and assassin and tried to quit, but it didn't work that way, my family quickly became a target so I went back to being an assassin for hire and the first mission I took when I went back to being an assassin was the one where I meet Lance. We have been partners ever since." I replied finishing the biography of my life of blood shed.

" You never really wanted to be an assassin did you?" Tifa asked sadly.

" Not really, but it's only fitting I have a job I'm good at killing seems to be the only thing I am good at." I said shrugging as I sat down in front of Lance.

" I'm sure good at a lot of things!" Tifa insisted fiercely.

" That would be where your wrong. We have spent so much time killing and fighting it's all we know how to do. We're socially awkward. There's nothing normal about us. We kill because we're good at it and because we know nothing else." Lance said boldly.

" If you just gave a normal life a chance then maybe." Tifa started but Lance interrupted here.

" Even if we wanted a normal life we couldn't have one." Lance said sadly.

" Well Lance is right, we can't have a normal life. I tried and almost got the people I care about most killed. It doesn't matter what me or Lance want, it's what is in their best interest and keeps them alive." I said stubbornly.

" You know after you rescue them, we might be able to help you guys out." Cloud offered.

" Yeah, you might get a normal life after all." Tifa said hopefully, and I grinned, for the first time in a long time I had hope.

" Well Lance how did you end up an assassin?" Nanaki asked.

" Well, I had a normal childhood for a while. My mom died when my sister was born, and three years later my dad died and my sister and I we were kicked on the street. I fell into a bad crowd quickly trying to pay for my sisters medicine. She's a sickly person, so I was always doing something bad for money. Finally, I killed a guy for money. I did a job for him and he refuse to pay so I killed him. Suddenly people started hiring me to kill people and I did cause I needed the money. Before I knew it I was an assassin with a name. Then I ran into Sora we teamed up and that's about it." Lance said shrugging.

" What about the werewolf thing?" Dante asked.

" Oh, that? I had to do a job it was a suicide mission, but I took it anyways. I needed to be stronger and faster so I got a werewolf to turn me simple as that." Lance replied leaning back.

" Okay Sora what about you being half demon?" Dante asked me.

" Eh, beats me. Far as I know my folks were human, but it wouldn't surprise me if they where demons." I replied nonchalantly.

" Now you guys have asked us questions I think it's about time we asked you all a few." Lance said. Everyone tensed for a second.

" Well I guess it's only fair." Tifa said smiling, so Lance asked his questions.

" You can't lie to me. I know you all have killed someone, so why is it that us killing for money appalls you?" Lance asked. They all seemed stunned for a second.

" I think it the fact that when we killed them we had no other choice, them or us. Naturally we choose us. But the fact is when you kill someone for money you have the choice to kill them and it's not a your life or their's. But having never been an assassin I don't know if that is accurate, but that how we see it, I think." Vincent replied coolly, his voice deep and smooth. Lance seemed to take his answer and chew it over, after a few seconds he nodded. He accepted that explanation. As did I.


End file.
